


12.24

by GrimHeaperr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas fic, Fluff, Keith says a curse word, No Plot/Plotless, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimHeaperr/pseuds/GrimHeaperr
Summary: Keith is used to spending the holidays alone.(A silly Christmas sheith fic.)





	12.24

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this;; It's a quick fic I wrote for the holidays.   
> And yes, the title is from last year but with a different date. I'm creating a pattern here. LOL!
> 
> Thank you to everyone over on my twitter who voted for a happy Christmas fic!

Keith watched through the video chat as Shiro moved around his room in a pixelated blur.

"What do you still need to pack?" Keith asked before he took a bite of his $1 fast food burger.

"Just small things - oh!"

Keith chuckled as Shiro disappeared again. Keith could hear him turn on his bathroom light and the shuffle of moving things. There was a thud, a quick "ow," and the zip of a zipper. Shiro came back in the frame and held up his purple bathroom bag.

"You almost forgot that? What would your hair think?"

Shiro rolled his eyes at Keith, a smile on his face.

"Or your teeth."

"They sell bathroom products in stores, Keith," Shiro said.

"Yeah," Keith took another bite of his burger, "but your parents live out in the country, don't they? I doubt they sell your special shampoo at a corner store."

"It's not special," Shiro said, playfully offended, "And they have to pick me up at the airport anyway so," Shiro stuck out his tongue, the pink pixelated. Keith laughed.

"You're still invited to come, you know. We can buy a ticket tonight and I'll drive over to get you."

Keith rolled his eyes. Shiro was at a university three hours from Keith's, and the flight Shiro had to take was in his college town. It's a six-hour round trip and then a 22-hour flight. There was no way Shiro would be willing to do that.

"Like I said, I'm good."

"Are you sure, Keith?"

Keith nodded. "I've lived on my own since I was sixteen, trust me, Shiro, I'll be fine."

Shiro hummed in response. "I know, I just thought I'd offer."

"Again?" Keith said with a bit of humor. Shiro had been asking Keith to go to Osaka with him for a few weeks now. Out of curiosity, he looked up the prices online and then politely declined. Plus, Keith wasn't Shiro's family, and Christmas was supposed to be spent with family, right? He didn't want to intrude nor pay the thousand dollars for a ticket to spend an awkward four weeks in a country he didn't know. Keith was comfortable in his one bedroom apartment, and he would be fine spending the holidays alone.

He was always fine.

Shiro's phone alarm went off. Shiro fished it out from his pocket and shut off the generic tone.

"Is that the alarm for the airport?" Keith asked. Keith couldn't see Shiro's frown through the bad-quality of his laptop camera.

"Yeah, I have thirty minutes to get to the airport."

"Golden boy of the Garrison is running late?" Keith teased and Shiro groaned.

"Nobody called me that," he said abashedly. "That was like, Iverson mocking me or something."

"Iverson, and Montgomery, and Kaltenecker, and --"

"SHHH," Shiro said suddenly, a hand covering his mouth, "What was that, Keith? SCHHH, you're breaking up."

Keith's laughter echoed in his empty apartment. "Shiro," he breathed, "I can see you!" Keith gestured to his friend, who was smiling widely.

"Keith, I'm going through a tunnel --"

"You're in your apartment!" Keith clutched the side of his face as he laughed. "I can see you!" he repeated.

Shiro held back a laugh. "I'll call you when I'm at the airport -- SCHH -- I'm breaking up."

Keith bunched his burger wrapper and threw it at the camera of his laptop. He heard Shiro laugh.

"You better!" Keith said between chuckles. "Have a safe flight, Shiro." Keith wiped the tears from his eyes, his smile so wide that it hurt his cheeks.

"Thank you. I'll call you later."

With a wave, Keith ended the video chat. He shut his laptop and put it to the side. He sat up, a smile still on his face as he buried his face in his hands.

His heart fluttered like it normally did when he talked to Shiro. Shiro filled his whole being with a happiness Keith had to grow accustomed to; it made him feel warm and loved in a way he hadn't felt since he was a kid.

If Keith was honest, talking to Shiro made him feel like that. He loved the feeling, and he loved Shiro.

When he calmed down, Keith got up from his bed and showered. He threw on a pair of black sweats and his red hoodie before he made himself a microwave meal for an early dinner. Keith sat on his old couch that squeaked under his weight and turned on his old television set to a random movie. The channel he was on had a Christmas movie marathon, and when the first movie become the second, and then the second became the third, Keith drifted in and out of consciousness.

He was almost fast asleep when he heard a few knocks at his front door.

With a loud yawn, Keith stretched and got off his couch. His mood soured at the thought of someone knocking at his door late at night. He figured it has his neighbor again, drunk.

With venom on his tongue, Keith opened his door, a few words ready for his drunken neighbor only for his words to fizzle in the cold winter wind at the sight in front of him.

Shiro stood before him, neck wrapped in a scarf and hair tucked under a thick beanie. His college letterman was over a Garrison High School hoodie, and his snow boots were covered in white powdery snow. Shiro had a plastic bag over his shoulder and Keith could make out something colorful underneath the white plastic.

Christmas presents.

"Shiro?"

Keith ushered him in and Shiro set the trash bag by the door. Shiro was midway through unbundling himself when Keith threw his arms around him.

Shiro laughed. "Good to see you too, Keith."

Keith pulled away, taking in the sight of his friend. He was overwhelmed; he usually only saw Shiro a few days over the summer, and if Shiro could, a few days over Christmas break. They didn't get together often, so his visit took Keith by surprise.

_Isn't Shiro supposed to be on a flight to Japan right now? Shiro never called._

Shiro never called.

"You never called?" Keith tried lamely. Shiro shook his head, a soft smile on his lips.

"I never went to the airport. I drove straight here." Shiro shrugged off his jacket and his hoodie, revealing a red and black flannel long sleeve.

"But your family, Shiro," Keith started as he rubbed his eyes, still confused, "What about your family? What about going home?" Keith's grogginess made things a lot harder to comprehend.

Shiro chuckled softly as he watched Keith rub the sleep from his eyes.

"You are home, Keith, at least," Keith watched as pink bloomed across Shiro's face, "to me you are." He finished quietly.

Keith could hear his heater kick on.

"What?" he whispered.

Shiro scratched the back of his neck and looked away. "That's, well..." Shiro hummed as he tried to make a coherent sentence. "My mother asked me who I wanted to spend my Christmas with and I told her, you."

Shiro took Keith by his hand and sat him down on the couch. He retrieved the trash bag by the door and gently, one by one, Shiro pulled out various colorful presents from the bag. Keith recognized the presents he had sent to Shiro were being pulled out, too, and Keith wondered how long Shiro had planned on doing this. The last thing, however, Keith didn't recognize. It was rectangular in shape, and flat. Shiro placed it next to him.

Shiro took a seat next to Keith and took the smaller man's hand in his. Keith watched as Shiro nervously stroked the back of his hand with his thumb.

"I wanted to spend my Christmas with you, so," Shiro gestured toward the presents, "I brought my Christmas to you."

"What about your flight?"

"I actually leave around nine in the morning."

"What time is it?"

"Midnight."

"Shiro," Keith stressed.

Shiro laughed. "It's okay, really. Come on, present time for us since I won't be here for Christmas day."

With a sleepy smile, Keith rolled his eyes. "Okay, but you first since you planned all this."

The two boys were ankle deep in wrapping paper after twenty minutes. Keith had bought Shiro small, expensive gifts: a new watch, a military-grade laser pointer for his astronomy hobby, a leatherbound lined journal, and a kick-starter pen that could hold any size lead or refillable pen. Shiro had gotten Keith a thick, brown winter coat, wool socks, a red leather travel bag and surprisingly, the same watch Keith had given Shiro.

"Really?" he said with a laugh as he put it on.

"We like the same things; how was I supposed to know you were getting me the same watch?"

Shiro stuck out his wrist where his new black watch sat, and Keith put his on and stuck out his hand too. The only difference between them was that Shiro's was inlaid with gold while Keith's was inlaid with white gold. Shiro snapped a photo and sent it to Matt with a heart emoji that Keith didn't see.

Keith was about to gather up their trash when Shiro stopped him.

"Wait, you have one more."

Keith didn't see the nervous look on Shiro's face when he turned away and carefully picked up the small, Santa-print rectangle. Keith looked at the present, then at Shiro.

Shiro shook it, and Keith heard something shift inside.

Keith could feel Shiro's nerves as he took it. He carefully peeled back the tape and unwrapped the present to reveal an envelope. Keith looked at Shiro who urged him to open it. Keith ripped one side of the envelope and pulled out its contents.

It was two airplane tickets.

"What?" Keith whispered. He held the tickets between his fingers, reading the information on it. It was a flight to Japan from the airport in Keith's college town. He looked at the dates.

Departure Time: December 24, 2017 09:00 A.M.  
Arrival Time: December 26, 2017 5:00 P.M.

Keith looked up to Shiro. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"You want me to go with you?"

"Yes."

"To see your family?"

Shiro chuckled. "Yes. And they want to meet you, too. My father bought us the tickets. It'll be after the holiday, but," Shiro shrugged with a small smile, "It's the thought that counts."

Keith stared at the tickets for a little while longer. He couldn't believe it. Shiro's family wanted to meet him. They wanted to meet him, so they bought him a ticket. They bought him a thousand dollar ticket so he could fly to meet them. Shiro's parents. Keith put the tickets down carefully on his coffee next to his forgotten dinner. He wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck and buried his face in his arms.

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith's waist and pulled him closer.

"I've been wanting to spend the holidays with you for years, Keith. Would you like to spend the holidays with me?"

In lieu of an answer, Keith nodded. He could feel his heartbeat in his chest and could feel Shiro's breath on his neck. The sat there, embracing until Shiro had to pull away. He pushed a strand of Keith's hair and tucked it behind his ear.

"There's also one more thing," Shiro started. He tugged at the collar of his flannel as he moved his eyes to the floor. "Keith, would --"

"Yes," Keith said, nervously and almost breathlessly.

Shiro laughed, then Keith.

"You don't even know what I was going to say," Shiro said, looking at Keith.

Keith shrugged. "A surprise visit, our first Christmas together, plane tickets... I can take a guess, Shiro."

Shiro let out a small chuckle. "True, but still, would you like to go out with me?"

"Yes," Keith kissed Shiro's cheek, the kiss landing just below his facial scar. "I would love to."

Shiro beamed. "Merry Christmas, Keith."

Keith smiled back at him, heart full.

"Merry Shitscram."

_"Keith!"_

 


End file.
